With Rainy Day
by NewRandomChild01
Summary: Alone. That is how the girl felt like as soon as she opened her eyes. Awakening alone in a place you don't remember can be terrifying. And having people run through you doesn't make it better. She learned to accept this, but being the Spirit of Rain isn't the easiest thing ever. When her only friend, a certain Winter spirit, is taken by the Guardians, she can't help but follow...


**I can, at the very least, be very surprised that you came to read this. Honestly, I don't expect very much from this fanfiction. I had this story nagging me at the back of my mind constantly. And I really DO mean constantly. Keep in mind that this chapter was written when I was at the anniversary of someone's deathday. Basically, this is the result of my grief and wild imagination.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Though it is not really necessary yet, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Though I really wish I did.**

**CHAPTER 1: WAKING**

It was dark.

All she could see was the dark when her eyes fluttered open.

There was nothing worse than gaining consciousness, and being welcomed by the terrifying feeling of being alone in the dark. The girl tried to run away from that feeling, but to her surprise, she couldn't run at all. She felt limp, lost, and weak. She hated it. She hated that feeling immensely. It was a terribly lonely thing.

The girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders, in a vain effort to protect herself from the darkness, but who could possibly hide from something that you can't touch? What could chase away something that surrounds everything around you? Especially when you are alone.

Alone. The thought sent cold shivers down her spine at the thought of her being alone. Why was she alone? The girl tried to think of a reason, or memory, of why she would be alone. But to her utter shock, she had no memory of anything.

No thought of a family, no memory of a home, not even a name! Was she even a real thing, something without a name surely couldn't even exist. A surge of loneliness was inching its way into the girls's mind.

The girl looked around, taking in her surroundings, trying to get rid of the thoughts taking over all the space of her mind. She looked up, and she found that she was under the empty branches of an apparently burned tree, with hardly any leaves left. And those leaves that were left behind were charred, no fate better than being burned off.

Beyond that, the sky was dark, and wispy clouds were thickening in a heavy blanket across the night sky. The stars hid behind the droplet-filled clouds, which were taking over the skies really quickly, as fast as the wind could take them. But the clouds failed to hide one thing completely, one thing that could be just barely seen with its brilliant fullness: the full moon. The girl's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the heavenly source of light for some unknown reason. It was so beautiful, so nice... _  
_

A flash of lightning zapped from the far, far corner of the girl's vision, the jagged bend of light making an-all-too-familiar fear of darkness return. It was weird, how one could feel so safe and secure in one minute. And the next, a flood of fear and loneliness took over every cell of the girl's body. The thunder that followed closely after the lightning didn't help with calming herself down.

The girl took a shaky breath, her nerves settling significantly when she inhaled the scent of wet grass. The girl felt more relaxed with the wonderful scent, that was odd too. Thunder crashed once more, and the girl decided to move from that oak tree. She was sure that being near a tree during a rainstorm was a bad omen. How she knew that, was something she couldn't exactly explain. Just pure instinct, concluded the girl.

But before the girl could even begin to move, a sudden cool sensation landed on her hand. Something wet, moist. The girl looked at her hand curiously, on the back of her left hand, right between the ridge of the middle and forefinger, there was a tiny, circular splash of water. It was a raindrop, and it was joined by yet another raindrop, this one landing on the tip of her thumb.

But another came.

And another.

And another...

Before the girl knew it, she was being splattered a bit by the drizzling drops. The girl stared at the rain for a second, the light droplets taking in all her attention. The sound of the rain hitting the ground, the feel of her skin being wet. It all felt so _natural, _so _comforting._She could stay out in that place forever, the rain didn't bother her at all. In fact, she felt as if she belonged in the rain. She had some special connection to that weather.

"I wonder why,"muttered the girl to herself, reaching out into the open, mesmerized, trying to catch more of the droplets free falling in the air.

As soon as the girl's hand had made it out of being a foot away from her, the rain unexpectedly became harder, coming down in larger amounts and fast enough to slice someone's fingers off. Startled, the girl swiftly pulled back her hand against her other one, holding them firmly against her lap, breathing quickly. The downpour softened into a light drizzle when she moved her hand back, but not without a clash of thunder in the distance.

"That is odd,"said the girl out loud. Perhaps it was a fluke? A trick of the light? The girl shook away those thoughts quickly. Only priests and witches are capable of doing such to weather.

The girl stood up, going with her original plan to get out of the way of the tree. The girl's eyes trailed over the landscape, she was on the side of a grassy hill, a wide open field, and cutting off the further spreading of the field was a thin line of trees. The girl looked behind her and just saw many trees, an entire forest.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. How was she going to get to a safe place if she didn't know where a safe was? She couldn't stay under a tree, as mentioned before, it was a bad omen. Most likely to bring her death. She saw no sign of a village, wasn't there anyone who could help her?

As if to answer the girl's question, a little boy's voice rang out through the air,"Hurry, Meggie! Mum will not be happy if we don't get back home soon."

The girl turned towards the direction the voice came from. A boy of about ten years of age shot out of the forest behind her, his hands up over his head in a failed effort to keep his head dry. He had small boots that weren't at all good to be in the wet, he had a large cloak that stuck to his back. And it seemed that he was carrying something under his cloak. Wood, it seemed.

Not far behind the boy, a younger girl was behind the boy, possibly of eight years of age, was running through the rain as well, she had small sticks in either hand. The little girl, Meggie, sprinted as quickly as she could in her patched-up brown dress, she had the same brown boots as her older brother. The little blonde girl replied to the boy,"I know mum will be mad anyways, John! She wanted us back before the rain began!"

Meggie and John were running further away from the girl each second, she decided to follow them to where ever they were going. Maybe she could find shelter there. The girl shouted.

"Excuse me! Um, excuse me!" The boy and girl kept running, as if she had never even spoken. That irritated the girl, but she started running after the children anyways. She wanted to know what was going on with her, and these odd suspicions of the peculiar connection the rain.

The girl took one look at the full moon before dashing off after Meggie and John.

Whatever the girl had expected to find out, she certainly didn't expect what actually happened. She never saw it coming.

**I hope you like the first chapter. The next shall reveal what the girl is and what her name is. **

**You may leave a review if you want. Tell me what you liked, or hated, or ways that I can improve this. I mean, if I am going to write this, I can at the very least write it so you guys can enjoy this fanfiction. If it is terrible, just tell me.**

**Until the next update,**

**-NewRandomChild01 ^~^ ^~^ ^~^**


End file.
